Ashes in the Wind
by you.must.be.the.wolf.girl
Summary: The Cullens find Amber hunting in the woods two years after Edward and Bella's wedding. They take the young vampire into their home, treating her like family. When she betrays them they all must find a way to life with the pieces of their lives. Suprising
1. Prologue

Ashes in the Wind

Prologue

I can feel them. They are behind but gaining. Close, oh so close. I deserve this but still I can't help but wish that my life wouldn't end like this. The brutal take down, the savage death, and the end as my ashes rise, dancing their way up to heaven, signaling that a life new to this earth has been snuffed out. I try to remember what I have done to deserve this. Revenge is a dish best served cold, I remind myself bitterly. Is it such a crime though? An eye for an eye? I think not. But then a crime done in love ends no differently then a crime done in hate. I turn and face my attackers. At least I will die fighting. I close my eyes and feel his breath on my neck.

* * *

A/N: Here's the new story, featuring the Cullens! I figured it was time I got over my clearly obsessed focus with the werewolves and tried something new! I've been thinking about this for a while and I hope you guys like it! i wasn't sure what genre to put this in, ideas? Oh, FYI, new screen name. Just so you're not confused or anything! Black Roses is almost done. Sob! So sad! I will focus on Silent Raindrops more now that Black Roses is almost finished. I already added a new chapter! Yay me! And of course this one! If I beg and plead will you review? Just a few words telling me if you loved it or absolutely hated it? Pllleeeeaassssseeeee? 


	2. Forks

Forks

I smiled as the sunlight played on my skin. I was finally in Forks, Washington, home of a clan of unusual vampires. The Cullens. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme. Emmet and his wife, Rosalie. Jasper and his wife, Alice. Edward and his human wife, Bella. Not only were they one of the only vegetarian clans in the world, they were also the only clan, except for the Volturi, to live with a human. Remarkable. If that weren't enough they had amazing powers. Edward could read minds, Jasper could control emotions, and Alice could see the future. Such a shame they had to die.

My sister was there that day. Not by choice but because she had to. If your life suddenly changed for the worse and the only person who kept your world from completely exploding asked you to kill someone, would you do it? And what if, they further said that these people were evil, and if you killed them you could have the thing you desired most in the world? Would you do it? Of course, even the most moral, upright person would. And my sister was certainly that. Victoria just twisted her, added some evil element that was completely foreign and completely out of Delia's control. And so, it was not my sister, who, with an army of other newborns, tried to hunt down and kill Bella Swan.

But she died there that day. That was the law, and the law must be obeyed. There is a price for everything. I understood that, but part of the law is revenge, and the law must be obeyed. So I traveled forward, closer, ever closer to death. Until, out of the shadows stepped four vampires. Cullens.

Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. I knew what they all looked like. I had done my homework. They stiffened when they saw me, a short girl with butterscotch eyes. I had brown hair and copper highlights. I looked, beautiful, I suppose but I wasn't in this eternal death thing for the beauty, I was in it for the power. I smiled my sweetest smile and spoke first.

"Hello, I'm Amber Buckner." Alice smiled and replied happily,

"I'm Alice Cullen. This is my husband Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie." I smiled at them all and let the happiness and friendliness Alice brought out in me flood the air around me. I wanted to make sure Jasper wouldn't pick up on anything weird. I was sure he couldn't get through the guards I had put up but I didn't want him to freak out when he encountered and empty space. I had to play this just right, lying but telling just enough of the truth so that no one would find out. This was tricky.

"Hey!" Emmet boomed, clearly happy to see me. Jasper smiled at me and Rosalie sniffed.

"The rest of my family is at the house. They would love to meet you, would you like to come over for a while?" Alice was bouncing up and down.

"If you're sure that's ok." I answered tentatively.

"Of course." Jasper smiled at me again.

As we left the small clearing I let a small wave of elation and excitement wash over me. I was so close! The Cullens were right next to me, all I had to do was reach out my hand and take down one, just one. Bella.


	3. Family

Family

The Cullen's house was something out of a fairytale. Just a simple large white farmhouse, nothing like the plantation house I had once lived in, but it seemed right somehow. It fit the forest and the creatures that lived there. Esme and Carlisle were the first ones I saw, they were standing on the porch watching as we came up the drive. The second person I noticed should have been the boy next to Esme, but instead my eyes were drawn to the human girl. She had long mahogany hair, deep brown eyes that looked doe like, and full red lips. She was leaning the boy with copper hair; his topaz eyes flashed a warning as he drew her protectively close. She stiffened at his action, frightened. I made sure the wall was up and let Edward read just one thought. _Shoot, I think I'm scaring her. I wonder what I did. _

That should ensure that he doesn't think I'm about to make off with his precious Bella. After planting that little tidbit I let my eyes slip over to Esme and Carlisle, they were greeting their children, like a normal father would. Strange. Not as strange as Bella and Edward's relationship though, I had never seen such a strong bond, this was going to be harder then I thought. They were all staring at me. Alice chattered excitedly as she told of how we had met in the forest. As Edward nodded I knew she was talking to him. After introductions were over they took me inside to hear my story. I had thrown out a few errant thoughts, making sure Edward wasn't just getting a blank space, lulling him into security. I made sure my wall was firmly up. We all settled in the living room and I started.

"I was born in Georgia, down in the deep south. We lived on a plantation only a few miles from the Florida border. My father was born there and my sister and I grew up there. Early on in my childhood my mother died. She fell off a horse and broke her neck. My father started drinking and staying out all the time, he didn't care about me. My sister was the only family I had. She was like a second mother to me, she took care of me, loved me. About a year ago we were in a car crash. She was twenty-one and I was seventeen. She died and I was dying. I could feel myself slipping away then I saw a face. It looked like an angel. I thought I was in heaven but all I could feel was this burning pain. Two days later I woke up. Whoever created me had left; I was lying alone in the forest. I was hungry, so hungry. I could feel it. When a herd of deer came by I didn't think I just…sprang. After my first human I was so disgusted I went back to deer. I couldn't bear the thought of taking someone's life so I could live."

They were all looking at me. Watching, evaluating. Carlisle spoke first.

"We would enjoy it very much if you would stay with our family. We haven't met very many others who feel the same way we do. We, my dear, are a rarity." He laughed.

I let a smile spread over my face, pure joy radiating from me.

"If you're sure it wouldn't be any problem, I would love to. I'm getting very tired of wandering." I said, my voice hesitant. Esme came and sat next to me, putting her arms around me.

"Of course it's not a problem. We would love it if you would stay." She said. Impulsively I hugged her back.

"Thank you." My voice shook with emotion. If I were human I would be crying. Alice danced over and hugged me.

"We're going to have so much fun. I love getting another sister." She squealed. I was surprised to feel Bella's arms slip around me as well.

"Now Alice has someone else to dress up." She laughed. Alice showed to a guest room decorated in cream. Esme had frowned and promised me that we would redecorate soon. As they left I flopped on the bed and sighed. I checked to make sure my wall was firmly up before thinking over the day's events. I was so close. So close to my goal. My prey had her arms around me only a few minutes ago, so close I could have reached out and killed her then. But there were other vampires only a few inches away. I would wait. I had a plan and I meant to follow it through. Even if it meant my death. Which was funny really. I was a vampire, I couldn't die. Sucks to be me, huh? But there was a whisper of doubt in my mind now. Strangely, the Cullen's felt like family.


	4. Boundaries and Alice

Boundaries and Alice

The next day dawned clear and bright, a rarity for Forks. Alice and Bella were taking me shopping, something I protested loudly. Bella advised me just to shut up and let Alice do whatever she wanted. I took her advice and sat silently in the back seat.

"Geez Amber! It's not like I'm trying to murder you or something." Alice snapped.

"Really?" I moaned.

"You need some decent clothes. Just accept it."

"Fine but nothing over a hundred dollars and no pink, purple, orange, yellow, red, blue, or green." I sighed. Bella giggled in the front seat.

"But only leaves black, white, brown and gray." Alice whined, sounding absolutely heartbroken.

"Yes." I laughed.

"I wish I could do that," Bella said, "Alice just laughs at me when I try to put boundaries on her." Alice snorted.

"I do not. I just point out why those boundaries are not acceptable." She said.

"Is that what you call it?" Bella laughed.

We pulled into the mall parking lot and walked into a small clothing outlet. Four hours later Bella had rebelled and gone to Barnes and Noble, Alice had ignored my hundred dollar limit completely and kept throwing colorful shirts and skirts in the cart which I then threw out, I was about ready to cave and just get the darn skirts, anything to get out of here! When we finally checked out I had more clothes then I could ever wear and Bella and I were completely exhausted. Back at the Cullen's house, Alice forced me upstairs and into the clothes we had just bought. She then paraded me in front of everyone else while I made faces behind her back. Alice couldn't figure out why the boys were in stitches over my new clothes.

"What is so funny?" She barked. I made a slashing motion across my throat and made my eyes wide.

"Nothing." Emmet sputtered. Rosalie looked at my face and promptly burst into laughter.

"God Rosalie! What is wrong with everyone today?" Alice said. She turned towards me and I made my face completely blank. This only made everyone laugh harder.

"That's it! I give up!" Alice said before stomping up the stairs. I finally let out that hysterics that had been building and rolled on the floor with everyone else.

"You guys aren't very nice to her." I choked out.

"Your fault." Jasper gasped.

"Your wife." I giggled.

In my room later, I mentally smacked myself. I was supposed to be here hunting Bella, not shopping. I knew that getting attached to the Cullen's would only make my job harder. I sighed and looked at the ceiling. So many things were possible, dangling just in front of my face. For a second the hints of doubt came into my mind, what if I forgot Delia… Then I slapped my cheek, enjoying the sting. How could I even think that? Delia couldn't help herself but I could at least partially make up for her death. No more doubts, no more attachments, Bella was mine. I just had to wait.


	5. AN

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for so long, my parents took away my internet because I had bad grades. I'm still on restriction; my mom took pity on me and let me get on here for a while. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry I won't be able to respond but I only have a few minutes. Ok, here's the new chapters, including the last chapter of Black Roses!

Black Roses: "Till Death do us Part- Jake's POV, Chapter Thirty

Ashes in the Wind: Family, Chapter 3 Boundaries and Alice, Chapter 4

Silent Raindrops: My Undead Heart, Chapter 4 Regret, Chapter 5 Hell, Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Demon

I had been at the Cullen's for a week; in this time I had gotten to know them almost as well as I had known Delia. They were kind of like the family I never had and now I wasn't sure that I wanted to lose them. I was tired of always having to block them out; I wanted to truly become a part of their family. But then I would remember Delia, I would see her sitting on our front lawn laughing. I would see her hugging us all- I couldn't remember. Remembering hurt. But I had to, I had to remind myself that there was a reason I was doing this. I had to do this soon otherwise I would lose my nerve. I pictured Bella, lying crumpled on the ground. Her blood flowing from her neck- I shuddered. That image sent actual pain into my stomach. I wondered what Esme would say. I could picture what they would say, berating themselves for letting me into their home. For loving me. I sat on my bed and let the sunlight wash over me. I watched my skin sparkle. This was the good part of being a vampire. The strength, the speed, the beauty. I didn't regret a thing, not one thing. But I was going to regret what I would do next. The rest of the Cullen's were out hunting and I had invited Bella over. I winced as I heard her truck drive up. Her crappy old truck. I ran down the stairs and opened the door in time to watch her as she climbed out of the cab. "Hey Amber!" She called. "What do you want to do?" I walked up to her and leaned against the truck, a predatory smile playing over my face. She looked at me questioningly. Then she noticed my black eyes. She backed away from me. "Amber?" I smiled and growled. She turned and started running towards the trees. I could _smell_ her fear, rolling off of her in palpable waves. I counted to ten and ran after her, a smile fixed on my face. Delia…


	7. Chapter 7

The Chase

I was running after Bella. My teeth were bared and my eyes were black with thirst. In just a few moments they would be red. I smiled, letting Bella gain a few feet. I was playing with her as a cat plays with a mouse. I slowly gained; I could smell the fear rolling off of her, as intoxicating as the blood that pounded underneath her skin. Her eyes were wide with fright, her skin even paler then usual. She started to scream again and I leapt. I was sailing though the air. So close. So close to my goal. Revenge is a bittersweet thing. I was only inches from Bella's neck when a cold hard body slammed into mine. Alice. She crouched in front of Bella, baring her teeth in a protective growl. I flew up and rushed towards her. I hated doing this but someone had to pay. Someone had to pay for my sister who couldn't save herself. I could see the fright in Bella's eyes but the utter hopelessness in Alice's cut a hole in my chest. I silently begged her to back away, to save herself. She stood firm. As I sprung on her unshed tear burned my eyes. After I was done I threw a match on the pile of marble shard that had once been Alice and then I sat down and howled with grief. I had loved Alice, she was the closest thing to a sister I had. Almost a replacement for Delia. I had to kill her. I looked over at Bella who was sitting on the ground, her face buried in her hands, sobbing. I couldn't kill her. I franticly clawed at my face, nothing happened. I leaned down to my arm and started franticly biting, injecting my own venom into my arm. It burned. When I looked up the Cullen's were assembled in the clearing. Bella in Edward's lap, Jasper kneeling next to what had been Alice and howling. Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmet were holding each other and Esme…gentle Esme was walking towards me, her face full of concern. I continued keening, my sobs covering Jasper's wails of despair and Bella's hiccupping. I felt Esme put her arms around me through the fog that surrounded me. I had failed, oh dear god, how I had failed. Delia, sweet innocent Delia. Unable to resist the change that was forced on her, unable to disobey, unable to find a different way. My sister and yet, at the end, not my sister. Alice, bouncy laughing Alice. So alive, killed because she chose to defend her family, killed because of me. I had worked so hard and I had nothing. They were all standing around me now, hemming me in, forcing me against the tree behind me. Bella was white and there was fear in her eyes. So, this is how it ends. Then I am pushing, I muscle my way through and flee. Jasper is behind me, so close, so close. **(A/N: Insert Prologue here.)** When I finally face him his eyes are dark. I lift my chin. Baring my throat. I drop my hands to the side. My dress flows around me, dancing in the wind. I am fully prepared to die. I would explain, tell them I am sorry, but they would never understand. They would never comprehend the bitter thirst of revenge that drove me, fueled me. I feel hands on my throat, as quiet as a whisper. It is Carlisle. His eyes are full of pain and grief and I let down my wall. My true thoughts, my true emotions flood out. Jasper falls to the ground and Edward staggers, clutching at his head.

"Why?" Carlisle asks. I laugh bitterly, always bitterly.

"Should I tell you a story? A story about a life and what twisted paths it took. Once there were two girls. They had no parents, they lived alone. They were the only family either of them needed. For years they lived, not happily, not a good life, they merely existed. As they grew others came to complete their family and when they were done, they had accumulated three boys and two more girls. They weren't a happy family, they were twisted and broken. Sick. Yes, they were a sick family. One was full of nothingness; an empty hole filled with bitterness and twisted sickness. One was angry, he hated the whole world. One was just sad, there was no reason, she was just sad. One heard voices, whispers of other lives floating by on the air. One saw the blight of the world, as the others had, but she hid, disappearing into her own dream world where no one could follow. One would have been happy but he had bitten the poisoned apple of our world and wanted more, always more. And one, one was perfect. She saw the poison and was sad but she didn't hide, she just lived. She had nothing wrong with her; she was the one thing drawing them all together. Should I go on, or have you had enough? Do want to hear more of my story?" I asked, my words cutting through the air. Biting and sharp.

"Keep talking." Rosalie snapped. I smiled a cat's smile at her, smug and self satisfied.

"Very well. They lived for three years as a family, and then the heart of their world disappeared. Their sister, the one who was prefect and good, the one who kept their world together disappeared. I looked for her everywhere. Finally I found one of the remnants of Victoria's army, one last newborn who had broken off from them. He told me where to go and then…he changed me. I knew that Victoria was dead already, it wouldn't do any good to go after her so I decided to kill the people who had killed Delia, you. Bella was obviously the weak link; if I killed her I had as good as killed everyone. I hadn't counted on Alice trying to interfere. I guess at the last minute I slipped and let my guard down. I didn't think she would see, I was sure she wouldn't. I swore that someone would pay for killing us and someone did." I was quiet after that, staring off into the distance. I knew the others were looking at me but I continued to stare off into the horizon. I sniffed the air, the wolves were nearby. They howled and I let my heart fly out to join them.

"You can kill me now. I won't fight, I'm going to quite enjoying being dead." I said, raising my chin again. Then I saw their faces, I saw shock and horror on everyone except Jasper and Edward's faces. Then Edward stepped up, Bella beside him.

"Given the fact that I have advantages none of my family has," he tapped his forehead, " I think that you've suffered more then enough during your life. For my part, I forgive you and hope that wherever you go you will find happiness." I knew. I knew that he had seen my miserable life, my siblings, me, walking around with blank faces in a small and dirty house. He had seen us sitting on the couch, glass bottles in front of us. He had seen the precarious balancing act we had played, not going to far either way. Never giving in to the dark that surrounded us or the light. Until Delia died and we stopped caring. Until Delia died and we fell into darkness. I looked at him and I knew my face was remote.

"Thank you." Two simple words were all I could manage. Esme stepped forward.

"No one is dying, no one is going anywhere. We are all going to take what is left of our family and go home. Everything is forgiven and no one is going to think anything otherwise." She hugged me then and steered me towards the path I had come down only an hour ago. They were so much more then I deserved and I realized, as Bella timidly smiled at me and Edward patted my arm, exactly what I needed. Carlisle hugged me and then drew back to comfort Jasper, still crying over Alice's remains. I had created a sorrow both of us would carry for the rest of our lives. I was so in their debt, so in Jasper's debt, I knew there was nothing I could do to change it. I was bound to this family for eternity and it was eternity. I would live with this pain forever and I knew that they would too.


End file.
